


Origins

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no family, and wants no family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/): 8 Mar, “and crazy is the forecast all week.” Thank you to the lovely and talented [](http://juxtaposie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://juxtaposie.livejournal.com/)**juxtaposie** for the beta!  <3

The man who visits often tells her he is her brother, but she knows he's lying. She doesn't have any family, she tells him, and she doesn't want any. When the man asks her why, she tells him that family always betrays you in the end. Family can't be trusted.

Where does she come from, without any family, he asks. She was born of the sun, of the dragons, she replies; she knows this because of the burning deep inside her, a constant ache.

The man looks away, and she can't read the expression on his face as he leaves.


End file.
